


A New Friend

by demonictrashmammal



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Injury (Mentioned), Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Doom Marine | Doom Slayer | Doomguy uses Sign Language, Found Family, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated For Violence, Samuel Hayden Is Salty, Slice of Life, Trans Doomguy, Trans Male Character, but with a twist because its doomguy, idk how to tag this gdi, not mention but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonictrashmammal/pseuds/demonictrashmammal
Summary: After seeing a good friend of mine make a lil kitty pet for doomguy and vega to have, i had to make a pet oc myself, so please enjoy!
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A New Friend

He had been traversing the dying lands of this timeline’s earth for a while now, Vega back in his ear, after saving him from Urdak, talking about how utterly adorable Inky was currently being. It had been largely void of demons, save for a few of the bigger demons, which was odd. Usually the smaller ones were the stragglers, but it didn’t matter to him. If demons were dying, good. 

He shot down another Prowler, it’s head popping with an almost cartoon noise, when he noticed something strange on it. Bite marks, huge bite marks from a set of teeth that looked like nothing he’d ever seen a demon have. He stood over the carcass, staring at the marks until the thing burned away and then a little longer, completely lost in thought. 

“Slayer!” He didn’t realise he’d totally tuned Vega out until then, starling slightly at the suddenness and loudness of it. He then realised what he was being warned about as a Cacodemon growled above him as it tried to get a bite of his left side. He dashed away, stoic as ever, before launching a frag into its awaiting mouth. He smiled a little at the face the thing made before jumping and skewering its eyeball with his blade. He landed with just enough time to get out of the way of the falling viscera. He huffed. 

‘Thank you for getting my attention, V, but you scared the christ out of me.’ He signed in view of his visor so Vega could see.

“I apologise for that, dear, but you’d been standing there for about a minute without even noticing the Cacodemons.” Well… he supposed he couldn’t argue with that. “What was it you were doing, if I might ask?”

‘The Prowler had bite marks on it.’

“They often do, Slayer.” Vega said, confusion and slight humour in his voice. “What was so different about this one though?” 

‘They didn’t come from any demon I’ve ever seen. They didn’t look human either.’

“I see… I will look in what remains of the database from before my backup. There might be something there.” The Slayer nodded, “In the meantime, I’ve set a waypoint to the next hoard. It’s a ways away so you may have a lot of time to spare.”

‘Could you put on some music then?’

“Of course. Your newer playlist?” Another nod, “Alright, one moment.” 

He smiled at the small _‘mrrrah?_ ’ at the end of the transmission, then wider as metal began playing in the speakers. He started walking, thinking about nothing in particular as he traversed the arid concrete jungle. He let the sound of the music wash over him as he trudged along the dust roads. He wondered what it was like to hear this at the time, and what it meant to the person who’s laptop he’d found? 

During some exploration during a previous mission, he’d found an old laptop that seemed like it might still work. He’d brought it back with him and found that it still had a music library, as well as some art and stories all relating to probably long dead influencers from a long lost video hosting site. It was mostly metal or hard rock, which worked brilliantly for him, but unfortunately, all of the music was lyrical, so he couldn’t really listen to it while he ‘worked’. He still compiled a playlist for times like this. He skipped a couple songs he’d already listened to to death until it landed on ‘ _Cut the Cord_ ’ by Shinedown. The whole band was pretty good if you asked him, so was _grandson_ , but he preferred this.

His mind wandered back to the bite marks on that Prowler. What in the fuck could have done that? It must’ve been powerful and fast as all hell to put bite marks _that deep_ on something that moved so fast. He hoped it wasn’t a demon, something like that could hunt even him down, not that he’d ever say that out loud around here. No need to give those fuckers any dirt on him. Maybe it was some kind of animal that somehow survived? But what kind of animal could do _that_ to a demon? 

He was jerked out of his thoughts once again by Vega. He was almost on top of the hoard now. He grunted his affirmative. He stayed more alert now, watching for any sign of demonic life, or non demonic life in case the creature appeared. He didn’t want to hurt it if he did come across it. Once he was close enough to hear the screeches of the damned, Vega changed his music back to his usual ‘Rip and Tear’ playlist. Just in time, too. 

A Pinky popped out from around a corner, missing a piece of facial armour, grunting and growling like it had just charged. The Slayer didn’t stop to think this time, instead opting to use the Pinky’s missing plating to his advantage. While it attempted to catch it’s breath, the Slayer put his shotgun to its head and pulled the trigger, painting the wall with it’s brains. The sound gained the attention of the rest of the hoard, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something, low to the ground and four legged, dart away to the right. He’d catch up with it later. Right now he had to focus on the rest of this admittedly large hoard. 

It took him a while, as well as a few mistaken breaks and ineffective BFG shots, but he finally managed to eradicate an almost never ending hoard as well as a low level hell portal. He sat down for a moment, trying to regain his strength a bit before moving on. That had been ridiculous. He stared off into the distance, quietly proud of himself, and tried to remember exactly what had caught his attention earlier. He knew it was important, and fast, but that was it. 

He heard a snorty-huffy kind of sound just to his right. He jumped to his feet, ready to protect himself. The creature jumped back too, hackles raised, teeth bared and fear induced aggression in its eyes. It was what looked like a giant, wolf like creature. It stood almost as tall as his shoulder, thick, dark coloured fur all across its body. Its paws were red, almost as red as Hell’s sands, and the under belly an orangey colour. The eyes were striking; a bright amber colour surrounded by black. Eyes he’d only seen on the Sentinel Hounds. They were just as intense as he’d heard. They were only full of fear, however. The bushy tail was tucked between its hind legs, its whole body leaning back almost to its haunches. 

He darted his eyes to what looked like a gargoyle carcass that hadn’t disappeared, and saw pieces of meat torn off with the same tooth pattern as he’d seen on the Prowler. He stood stock still, waiting for it to attack him, but instead it backed away. Its ears were still flat to it’s head and hackles still raised, but the teeth were gone. Slowly, with great care not to let his armour make any kind of noise, the Slayer knelt down. The beast still flinched, a growly bark coming from behind its closed mouth. He wondered how it had survived so long. Now kneeling fully, the Slayer stilled again.

It took a little while, but slowly the hound stood straight again. It was still very clearly terrified, but it was still better than nothing. He could now see that it was underweight and injured, and the fur wasn’t just thick but also matted with dried blood and guts. It crept back to the Imp, which was apparently still alive somehow, and continued its eating for as long as it could, flinching back every so often when it saw the Slayer in its periphery. 

“Slayer, might I ask what you’re doing?” Vega had been watching quietly with him, which he’d only realised when he saw the comms line appear on his hud with the line dead. He raised his hands slowly to sign, but put them back on his thighs when the hound jumped back again and growled menacingly. 

“Hmm… Maybe you ought to try removing your helmet? It may think you’re a danger to it since it cannot see your eyes?” He had a point. Though the beast was still snarling at him, he raised his hands again to take off his helmet. The creature almost bolted but he shushed it, quietly but quickly like he did Inky when she got caught in something. Immediately it relaxed slightly. Maybe it really was a Sentinel Hound? 

He released the clasps connecting the helmet visor to the rest of the armour, the loud hissing making the hound jump back a few paces, and pulled it off. He carefully set in on the ground by his knee before putting his hands back on his legs again. The effect was immediate and honestly rather surprising. It’s head tilted for a moment before it raised its nose to the air, sniffing loudly. After a moment, it stood tall again, head raise high while maintaining eye contact on the Slayer. The size of it coupled with the intensity of its gaze would have been intimidating were it not for the fact that its back legs shook slightly with wound up tension in case it had to bolt back. 

“What is it doing?” Vega asked, making the creature huff and tilt its head again, now able to hear him through the helmet’s speakers. The Slayer shrugged. It snorted, shaking out its matted fur as orange-tinted energy appeared by its paws for a moment. It’s eyes shone with it too. It clicked suddenly. It was testing him. He had heard the stories of Sentinels being chosen by the Hounds but ultimately ignored when they saw the test as a challenge, attempting to out dominate the Hounds. 

He had heard many ways to trick them into submission, but only remembered how to ‘tame’ them from his first battalions lead. ‘The Hounds already know your strength, they would not choose you otherwise. If it appears to challenge you, allow it to win. Submit your strength, and it will see you as equal.’

He reached up and entirely removed his helmet, placing it by his visor. He then placed his shotgun in front of him. The Slayer then bowed his head, as low as he comfortably could, and waited. 

He heard quiet padding towards him. He tensed for a moment but forced himself to relax. If all went south, his reflexes would save him, surely. It sniffed at his hair, then the back of his neck, before backing away. He watched its paws stop before him, likely bigger than his hands, and chanced a look up at it. They made eye contact for a beat. It bowed back at him, its ears touching the ground. 

Holy shit. 

Leaving his helmet and shotgun on the ground, he shuffled forward on his knees. It looked up at him again, before plopping its entire weight on the ground all at once, panting hard. He carefully put his hand on the dog’s head and it leaned itself against him, its whole body tilting sideways as he scratched behind its ears. From the way it rested, how could now clearly see it was male. He grabbed his helmet from behind him and put it back on.

“Welcome back, Slayer.” He grunted. “It appears you’ve managed to pick up another stray. I believe that’s 3 now yes?” 

“Don’t.” Hayden grumbled. “I, for one, don’t think you need another beast in the fortress. The one you have right now is trouble enough.” 

The Slayer raised his eyebrow. Well, now he was definitely bringing this dog back. He got to his feet, hearing the pup whine at him for daring to stop petting him, and grabbed his gun off of the ground. He watched him try to get his front paws under him for barely a second before moving to help him up. Once he was up, he seemed to be ok, but was definitely swaying on his paws. He quickly grabbed his visor and gun from where he’d put them.

‘Could you possibly open a portal here, darling?’ 

“Of course.” He saw the blue particles appear before them and walked toward the now open portal, keeping his hand on the large hound beside him to guide him through and keep him calm.

“Fine, don’t listen to the only logical one here.” Hayden said, very obviously annoyed. He chuckled. His new friend snorted back at him. He should come up with a name for it. He thought about it as they walked together. He remembered the large dog an old, old friend of his had owned. Big and fluffy, a total ham, but very loyal and protective. He thought that would probably be similar to the presence beside him, and knew the name he’d give him.

Armallo. 

As if sensing the decision, Armallo wagged his tail slowly. Without lifting his hand from this furry side, they walked through the portal together.

**Author's Note:**

> pictures will be on my tumblr (demonictrashmammal) once i have time to make them!!! for now, please enjoy my big buppy
> 
> also thank you mav (inkydoomcat or northstar-hubble on tumblr or ivarara on here) for making the lovely inky exsist and inspiring (and hyping me up) to write this


End file.
